shodanfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Chartax
Reply I can try and become more active again, and I'll take a look and see if you can get admin rights later. The main reason I haven't been around is that I've founded several wikis and one in particular, Nazi Zombies Plus, has been alot more active then this one for a while, although that activity has been dying down alot lately. I have school, driving school, and other Wikis to attend to, but I'll start seeing if I can spare the time to be on here more often again. Magma-Man 19:49, September 10, 2013 (UTC) I've looked and all of the edits I've seen you make have been good ones and you seem like a hard worker. I still think it's a little early to give out admin rights, especially seeing as your resume (The other Wikis you've been on) doesn't seem like too much, but you'll probably get them before too long. What extra things do you plan on doing with admin powers? Magma-Man 20:06, September 10, 2013 (UTC) I'll get into Wiki chat, other-wise you can tell me your Skype account and I can add you (if you have one). Magma-Man 20:08, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi Chartax, sorry for the long responds. Unfortunately, I believe I did all I could for the game character as well the storyline and etc. I still play the game sometimes, but I do wish the game gets a serious overhaul or someone mods it on to an engine. Sadly there was an attempt of remaking System Shock 2 by a group of modders before it got canned by EA. Anyways, I'm kinda getting off track here. If you need some game images, let me know and I can give a hand. The Space Engineer (talk) 01:44, January 3, 2014 (UTC) New Links I have changed the links around on the WiP front page. Let me know if there are any changes you disagree with. I'm going to try and get the System Shock 1 Enemies page seperated up so that it can be done in the same way your other template pages have been. Also, I made XERXEPEDIA, however don't worry, it's just going to sit around for now. When this Wiki's in a more stable state I was just thinking we could port everything over there just replacing SHODAN's face with Xerxes and making green stuff blue. Couple more things, I think I'm not going to make the affiliations official until our new front page is finished, and I absolutely love the background you came up with! Magma-Man 04:09, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Reply I guess we could but I felt it would look better next to Citadel Station and about 85% of the game is there anyway. Magma-Man 01:12, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Audio logs: no recipient The recipient part in the audio logs is missing. Should I fix that ? Navarobirsk, A encyclopaedist of the Datalinks (talk) 11:24, September 17, 2013 (UTC) re: Audio logs: no recipient As far as I'm aware, not all of them ~have~ a recipient, but I could be wrong. Here's an archive of every log file encoded in Ogg vorbis format, if you want to upload the relevant audio for each audio log that'd be amazing. http://chartax.net/downloads/log.tar.gz Thanks, »Chartax« talk 11:37, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Front Page Okay, I have some more ideas on what to do with it, and I would have done them myself if I had any idea how to reshape the boxes and such properly. Basically we will combine the System Shock 1 and 2 sections together, they essentially will be halfed and then joined, creating two rows of four links. We can decide on links later. Below that and the featured article we will then have a box for affiliates and friends, for Wikis such as Nazi Zombies Plus and XERXEPedia. Would be nice if we could get affiliated with the Deus Ex Wiki as well or the Bioshock Wiki. As for the box with the site links... eh... I think replacing that with something else is in order. With what, I don't know. Maybe some kind of picture of something. Magma-Man 15:11, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Okay, would appear alot of my main ideas for affiliate wikis besides others I've founded, those being Bioshock, XCOM, and Deus Ex, don't have any affiliates and thus I have a feeling won't be open to starting, and I since I have a feeling that (no offense) alot of the kind of people who visit the Wiki are the kind of people that rage and spit the moment Call of Duty is mentioned, I should just forget about that. Still should have a link to XERXEPedia somewhere. Perhaps that could be what's there instead of the community links, it could be the XERXES monitor face and clicking it could bring you to XERXEPedia.